Universal Product Codes (hereinafter UPC) are printed or otherwise placed on products or product packaging. Usually, the UPC is a barcode that identifies a class of product. For example, a particular UPC may represent all 64 oz bottles of detergent from a particular manufacturer. In turn, manufacturers and retailers use the UPC as a proof of purchase mechanism for product rebates and warranties. Retailers have found that people with intent to defraud will remove, without purchasing, the UPC from products in stores solely to get the mail in rebate. This causes spoilage of the product as customers are less likely to purchase an item with a damaged exterior. In addition, legitimate customers are not able to claim rebates or obtain warranties without the UPC.